Partial Eclipse
by ethen
Summary: AU Harry has a lot more common sense, knowledge and won't be tricked by manipulations. Witness Marauders generation along with main canon. Featuring a true adversary to Dark lord, not a scrape goat. Year 1
1. Chapter 1 Dawn of the Saviour

Authors note: All Characters belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bro. No profit intended, only reviews and ratings if you like the story.

Partial Eclipse

Chapter 1: The Dawn of Survivor

"AVADA KEDAVRA " said a cold distant voice and a jet of green light filled the room. " No…" the disarmed woman said before she slumped to the floor, immobile like a painted ship on painted water, expression of fear evident on her ashen face. " Little Potter, we finally meet, yet we are short on time. You are going to join your filthy mud-blood mother, quite brave I must say, but too foolish to stand in Lord Voldemort's way " said the man with a smirk. The jade eye boy in the crib was crying, oblivious to the destiny he was fated to, " Ma, Da…" " AVADA KEDAVRA " and rest was history, which changed the world on the face of it.

0oo0o0oo0o

"FREAK" said the tall lady, rapping loudly on the little cupboard under the staircase. "FREAK get up, make breakfast for Dudley, or no dinner for next week". Harry Potter woke up in his little bedroom, stretching his arms and answered " Yes, Aunt Petunia ". Putting over sized passed down clothes on his malnourished body ,Harryrushed to the kitchen. Petunia smirked at the deplorable state of the boy, letting her self to cherish this memory.

FLASHBACK

The Evans Residence, Uptown London

Petunia Evans was a very normal person, thank you very much. Unlike her freak sister, she didn't had any diabolic power to destroy her house in flame or turn Ms. Snape's pug bright crimson. Smiling about her normal-ness, Petunia started to fantasize her life. 'Checklist: Pass Smelting, get a suitable suitor, football team of children and long non-freaky life'.

Petunia was walking past the freak's door when she heard low whispers coming from her room.

" Lily flower, why don't we run away. It would be our great next adventure, Mum already loves you and we can go to the island that Sirius owns for honeymoon." Said a strong voice.

" James Fleamont Potter, you are going to meet my parents tomorrow and that's final. You are going to ask my hand and they are vegetarians, so don't be scared like ickle firsty" replied Lily.

"A marauder is never scared, well except Peter, he is scared of cats, Remus is from not getting O in Ancient Runes and Sirius, he is just obnoxious"

" And you my Hazel eye coloured are scared to meet my parents. James you kill death eater for Lunch, you are scared of what?"

" Maybe that I am not good….", the conversation stopped as Petunia barged in. Before she could yell, two Petrifying Spells hit her square on her chest and she saw no more light.

"Oi, Padfoot you were on guard duty, " said James thinking about dumping detestable Petunia's body in the black lake.

" Sorry mate, found Mr. Evans collection of muggle playwitch in cupboard, never saw the hag going around" said Sirius, laughing at Petunia's petrified face.

" Get out, before I hex both of you to oblivion. Tomorrow 10 AM sharp. If you are late Potter, you are going to regret it" said Lily as she levitated Petunia's body.

" Yes mum" said James. "Do you think she is channeling McGonagall ?" asked Sirius before they apparated to their bachelor hub.

0oo0o0oo0o

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were in a tense situation. Their daughter, Lily Anne Evans was a witch. To any non-magical household, it would have been a real shocker. But to them, the day she received her letter, they were on the seventh sky. For past seven years, they watched herdaughter escaping to an unknown world, growing with magic, learning about witchcraft, etc. But they were tensed, they could have handled anything, Doxies, Elves and even Dragons that they saw in Lily's Care of Magical Creatures book (Lily was obsessed about them, she even had stuff toys) but a boyfriend was a different avenue. Though they knew this day was inevitable.

There was a small knock on the door. "Petunia darling, please open the door dear". Petunia gave a shiver and opened the front door rather unceremoniously. "Mum, Dad" Lily said in an excited voice. Four men entered the hall. Leading them was a handsome man a bouquet in his hands. With his unruly black hair, gold-rimmed spectacles and crisp black suit, he looked angelic. "I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, James Fleamont Potter".Overcoming a sudden wave of nervousness, James said " It's an honor to meet you Sir and Mrs. Evans, no wonder from where Lily gets her beauty. " Quite a Flatterer are you, call me Anne" said Mrs. Evans smiling at her daughters boyfriend.

" This shabby little dog is Sirius Black, James metaphorical boyfriend and the gentleman to his right is Remus, Sirius' metaphorical boyfriend," said Lily smiling as Sirius snorted. " And that's Peter, he is…"

"Adopted" replied Sirius.

" Icing on the cake" chuckled James.

Unknown to her parents and sister, Petunia was peeking from the garden window, her eyes were red, and she cursed beneath her breath "That Bitch gets everything, even a handsome and probably rich boyfriend". Petunia's school, Smelting hosted an annual Christmas ball. It wasn't a well-known fact that Petunia held a special record for 'Most Number of Rejections for a Ball'. She asked, begged, offered herself as a slave but no one was interested in her. Even the losers were going as stagsinstead with her. Petunia was so desperate that she askedthe walrus Dursley out, who apart from being the second most disgustful person on the campus (his sister held the pole position) was whiskers away from getting expelled. "I will outshine that FREAK," she swore.

0oo0o0oo0o

PRESENT

Harry James Potter was sitting in his Aunt's garden, tending to the wound that his Uncle gave this morning. He liked this place, away from his guardian family, especially Dudley, whose temptation for "Harry Hunting" was ever increasing as his weight. Harry swore that whenever Dudley climbed the stairs, they creaked so badly that they might buckle down due to the weight, surely that was a mortal danger. People of Privet Drive thought him as a mad lunatic, but why would he care. He was special; he was a wizard after all and he would soon be leaving for Hogwarts, away from his scum like guardians. He was lucky that his parents left him abequest, his most prized treasure or he would never had known about his true heritage and live at the whims of his horrid Uncle.

FLASHBACK

" Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, have a great birthday Harry" Harry said to himself, eating half of the cupcake that Dudley left during the Dinner. For past 10s birthdays, he threw himself a party, silently sang the song, ate whatever sweet he was able to smuggle (even if it was icing sugar left from Dudley's birthday). He expected his tenth birthday was not going to be any different, but as the clock ticked 12 o clock, a sudden red smoke filled his cupboard. As the smoke cleared out, a small box with intricate writing, probably in Latin materialized in front of him. Curiosity overpowered his sensibilities, as Harry slowly opened the box, his pupils dilated in shock. The box contained a picture of him with his parents and three other men. The real shocker was the fact that the images were moving. Harry stared at the image for several minutes, before he started to scourge the box. The box contained a letter, a few journals, and a leather-bounded book labeled 'POTTER FAMILY' with a beautiful crest on it. There was a pouch full of weird gold coins and few books. "What the hell is Transfiguration, Potions umm… like Chemistry, Charms? Seriously, you got to be kidding me" he said when he picked up a book called ' Spells for Crazy Warlock'. He then reddened a bit when he saw '100 fail safe ways to woo a witch'. Confused, Harry picked up the letter and began to read.

Dear Harry

If you are reading this, it means we both are dead. Sorry for not being there for you. We hope you would be living with Sirius (we hope that dog is alive) and he is teaching you how to play pranks and how to woo girls. He is helping you to be a great wizard. Your old man wanted you to become the quiditch captain and a prank masterwhile your mother wants you to excel at academic field. This box is passed down in the Potter family when the child is ready to step into the wizarding world. As a member of an Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter, we expect you to be an upstanding member of our society. We don't know whether Voldyshort (your uncle Sirius coined the term) will be there or not. We want you to be ready for him. The box includes all the books you need for becoming an excellent wizard. Follow the instructions in the journal and don't forget to enjoy yourself. And we don't have a problem if you get sorted in Slytherin.

Love

Mum and Dad

With tears in his eyes, Harry started to read the journals, vowing never to fail his parents.


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving Home Sweet Home

Chapter: 2 Leaving Home Sweet Home

 **Authors note: All characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. No profit intended. Please view poll on my profile for pairing. Please review as it helps me to write faster.**

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper. "Make Harry get it". "Get the mail, Harry."

" Yes Uncle" said Harry. For past two years Harry was waiting for this day. Though he wasn't sure when his letter would pop up, but he had a strange feeling that it would have be today. Harry opened the mailbox, and his eyes grazed upon his Hogwarts letter. Harry whispered under his breath " I will prove myself Mum and Dad, I will change the wizarding world for which you gave your lives."

Harry stuffed his letter in his over sized shirt and went on his daily chores. His daily chores were built in such a way that he could to them while completing the ones his aunt gave him. Gardening was good physical exercise, while laundering, he used to read his mother's charms book. He used to hide his Dad's transfiguration book in the lower shelf under the stove and read it when he was cooking was the giant Walrus, ugly Giraffe and baby Seal. Harry slept very little for past two years. For the first time in his life, harry had a purpose for living, ' making his parents proud".

Oo0oo0oo0o0o

Harry sneaked into his cupboard and looked upon the letter.

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

" So they know that I live in a cupboard under the stairs, interesting. Another question I need to ask from bloody Dumbledore," said Harry as he opened the parchment and began to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

'There must be a owl waiting to receive the reply outside' thought Harry as he stared to write on the sheet of paper that he stole from Dudley's unused notebook.

Oo0oo0oo0o0o

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her chamber at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was compiling a list of muggleborn she needs to visit before the term starts. Her sight fell upon the portrait of Lily and James Potter that she had taken during their head boy and head girl year. Minerva poured herself a glass of Butterbeer and let her self get lost in her thought.

FLASHBACK

Transfiguration classroom, Marauder's fifth year

" Good morning class, today we are review inanimate to animate transfiguration. You have an hour to convert this cushion to a squirrel. Get going." Minerva sat on her desk, in her cat animagus and watched the class progress. Fifteen minutes later, she noticed, something happening at James Potter's table. Before she could approach his table, a squirrel dressed in a red skirt started to move forward and as it reached Lily Evans table, it started to sing

 **"You can scratch my back, we'll get cozy and huddle, I'll lay down my jacket so you can walk over a puddle" in little squishy voice.**

" POTTER…"yelled Lily in anger. "Five points from Gryffindor for your antics Mr. Potter, but 20 points for extraordinary spell work".

PRESENT

A loud screeching of owl brought the transfiguration mistress back to the attentive state. The owl had a note on her leg. Thinking it as a confirmation of attendance reply, McGonagall hastily took the note and began to read.

 _Respected Prof. McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _I would like to thank you for considering me worthy to attend your prestigious school. I am confirming my attendance to your school._

 _Thanking you_

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Harry James Potter_

Minerva looked over the note twice, before she rushed to inform Albus about the note. The-Boy-Who-Lived was after all coming to Hogwarts.

Oo0oo0oo0o0o

It was early morning on a rather windy Tuesday. Harry watched with boredom as his uncle and aunt finished their breakfast. Before his uncle started to rise harry prompted " Sit down Uncle, we have to talk about something".

" How dare you talk to me like that, boy" Vernon said. "I got my letter Uncle and yes Aunt Petunia, I know I am a wizard," said Harry at paled face Petunia." Listen up, I will go to that school, will never return to your house, never contact you again"

" Why should we take orders from you" yelled Vernon. Harry focused on his magic and levitated a bowl from the table.

" Get out, get bloody out from here freak" said Vernon.

" With pleasure" replied Harry as he gathered his clothes in an old trunk in his cupboard's pseudo cupboard and Harry marched out, smiling. " Beware wizarding world, Harry James Potter is coming"


End file.
